Breaking Piont
by rabiedblack
Summary: 2 Years after joker pushed Harley out the window and almost dies we finally see what it takes to make Harley give up the joker. For those who didn't now because i didn't Herley's real name is Harlen.
Harley lay in the hospital wing at Arkham feeling numb and cold. She was replaying what the doctor said over and over in her head. She wanted to scream and break everything and everyone but could not fine the energy to move even a finger.

She just kept thinking to herself. " Why did I let this happen. It's all my fault I never wanted this to happen it was only supposed to be a little harmless fun." As she kept think unnoticed tears slide down her face as she just stared at the ceiling like she had been for the past 45 min since the doctor left the cell/room.

4 Hours Earlier

Harley was being handed over to the police by Batman yet again.

"your no fun bats it was just some harmless fun"

She said while glaring at Batman and his always present kid sidekick Robin. Batman glared back at her making her pull back a bit in fear that man could glare before he spoke. " _I fail to see how a car chase through a crowded park was harmless. Their where children in their that could have got hurt._ " She paled a bit Bats always know she loved kids and would never hurt them but never failed to lay the guilt trip on her when a kid could have been involved. You would think he would be yelled at for child endangerment because Robins what 10, 11, maybe 13 and fighting harden criminals and killers but NOOO.

" I would NOT have hit a kid Bats and how was I supposed to know Mr. J was going to shoot randomly in the park?" Batman just glared at me harder if that was possible.

" _I see he left you to get caught again while he got away and you still follow him blindly_ " I try not to listen to him he's always trying to get me to turn on Mr. J " NO... erh will he would have come got me if you hadn't been so close!" she didn't know who she was trying to convince more Batman or herself. " H _arlen when are you going to see he's only using you?. The joker only cares about himself he has proved that countless times. Like today when he throw you out of the speeding car. I only hope you see it before you get yourself or some else killed."_ Okay now she was confused why did Bats care so much if she got hurt? He doesn't seem to care about hurting Mr. J at all.

She was not able to replay to Bats due to being forced in the ambulance and handcuffed to the bed with one cope tagging alone just in case. Not like she could go anywhere everything hurt like hell. She was pretty sure some ribs where broken and that her tummy hurt real bad along with some pretty bad road rash. So now she was off to Arkham again but was Batman right about Mr. J really leave her so he could get away nah! he wouldn't do that right.

They reached the loony bin and hauled me to the hospital ward like always. " _Hello Mis. Quinn and how are we this time. You look a bit better then last time you were here."_ I smiled as much as I could with the pain. " I'm fine though I really thought I wouldn't be back so soon, but hey life is funny that way."

Dr. Leah frowned at me with sadness in her eyes. She looks at me like that sometimes when I'm not looking and it confusions me sometime. " _More bruises and and possible broken bones again we'll run the standers tests and an MRI to see the complete damage the clown has done this time. I really wish you would find someone who doesn't harm you like this one of this days Harlen, one of this days you won't make it back to a hospital still breathing and out of a body bag ."_ I was shocked by Doc I know she doesn't like Mr. J but to say he might cause my death was unthinkable, well that time he pushed me a window for catching Batman and explaining the joke but he apologized.

I sat their board out of my skull but comfier the painkillers helped a lot now I'm just waiting for doc to come in and tell me the test results then back to my old room next to Ivy until Mr. J comes to get me. Final about 45 min later doc comes in but somethings is off her body language is still and cold and she won't look at me. Somethings off I was a psychiatrist before I meet Mr. J and I know there was a waving red flags that somethings was wrong.

"Hey Doc what's wrong why do you look like you seen a ghost?" She finally looks at me with pain in her eyes and speaks calmly. " _Harlen I need you to listen to me very carefully right now because what I have to tell you something you're not going want to hear."_ I was confused at doc's behaver was there something wrong with me? _" All but one off you test came out fine. I ran the one test 2 more times to be 100% sure and there was no denning it. Harlen you were 2 month pregnant but all the damage you took today when joker kicked you in the abdomen out of the moving car caused your body to lose the baby. I'm so sorry Harlen I know how much you wanted a baby."_

I WAS pregnant but I lost him tears threated to come out but I held them back. I didn't even notice doc leave. Then it all came out with Dr. Leah's words replaying in my head repeatedly. Then I made my chose that I should have made all those years ago after the window incident. NO MORE MR. J! Its all his fault NO its all MY fault I should have never listened to that disgusting clown now I have lost my baby before I even know I had him. I lost my baby, my beautiful baby would never see the sun or play I would never SEE that and it was all the jokers fault.


End file.
